Talk
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Mai loved to talk, just to certain people...and when there was sarcasm in the conversation? She was set. Humor in the conversation? Well, let's just say, this time, Mai doesn't tell a joke, but tells the truth...and who knew the truth was so funny? R


**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's Regan of Phantom x Phan! As I said before, (if you read my one-shot, Wooden Swings), there is going to be a lot more one-shots coming your way. I just wrote a few multi-chap stories, and plus, having Funny Moments going, it's a little hard to constantly update one thing, you know? So, one-shots it is! LOL! I hope you enjoy this. I wanted, (just like Wooden Swings), something a little more calming, just fluff or something...so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: I've learned from many places, including fanfiction writers, revising your writing before posting makes it a better experience for the readers...so after reading one-shot after one-shot, after story upon story on fanfiction, I was inspired to come and write something myself...believe me, it doesn't take much for the want to write to come back to me (: **

–

Mai sat at the pond in the backyard, occasionally tossing pieces of bread, the ones she didn't eat herself, to the turtle ducks.

Nothing much had been happening around the house...she was just so used to the whole plan of fixing the nation, that seemed like nothing. Really, though, it was busy, constantly running for Zuko and Aang and even the entire gaang sometimes.

It felt weird...not seeing Zuko almost every moment of the day.

She sighed and threw a piece into the water, watching all the turtle ducks huddle around it together.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hi, Mai," Katara said.

She had secretly been planning this day for nearly ever.

"Hi."

_This is going to be hard, _Katara thought to herself.

"So...how's it going? You know, with Zuko being gone and all," she started.

Mai raised her head to look at Katara. Her eyes meant business, and her glare pretty much said leave me alone.

"Uh, I'm...fine. I don't need Zuko like oxygen," she explained dully.

"Yeah, I didn't mean that...maybe...well, I don't know."

Awkwardness filled the air...at least Katara's air. Mai thought nothing of the sudden conversation that really couldn't even be considered a conversation.

"Okay, what I meant was...well, don't you think it's just so weird, you know how Zuko and Aang used to be enemies, and now they're friends...And now you're his girlfriend and I'm Aang's, and you know...Isn't it weird how now we're almost friends and they are, too?" Katara tried again.

"...No."

"Heh-heh. Well, I think it is. Well, I just wanted to let you know...I'm here if you need me. Rather, if you ever want to talk to me, or anything like that. I know how it is...you know, not seeing Aang a lot. Just...just in case."

Mai looked at her unenthusiastically.

"Thanks?" she said, smiling a tiny and clearly fake smile.

But, Katara smiled anyway, happy she got at least a word out of her. They didn't usually talk, and Katara thought it was about time they did.

"Anytime, Mai."

With that, Katara gave her a quick hug, grinning.

_Oh my gosh, she's hugging me...._was all Mai could think of.

"Bye!" she called, running back up to her brother.

"Later," Mai said, still wondering why Katara even bothered.

–

"Mai!" Zuko said, finally home from meetings, settling small disputes, planning, and over-planning some things. His job as Fire Lord wasn't all peachy and fun.

"Hey, Fire Lord. How was...your day?" she asked, not willing to describe it as 'work'. Fire Lord was much too different than to be described as work.

"Prolonged, boring. But I'm home now, and that's all that counts, right?" He smiled deeply.

She nodded, and gave him a quick hug.

–

"So...what do you guys want to do tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Relax!" Zuko voted, from his spot on the couch, his arm around Mai.

"I second that vote!" Aang called, who was laying sideways on the chair, Katara's hand splayed absently on his bald head.

"Not even a board game?" Sokka said, a little whiny.

"Do you know how much we work?" Zuko said, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"So, would _you _want to do anything but sleep?" Zuko continued.

"No," Sokka admitted, "but-"

"No but's, Sokka! Let them go," Katara said, smiling at Aang who was nearly asleep. She hated seeing him so worn out and exhausted, for he was only thirteen, taking on such a huge responsibility.

"I'm okay," he said, nearly reading her mind.

Mai watched as the two smiled flirtatiously at each other, and then looked to Zuko, who was following her gaze.

"What?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"What?" he repeated, acknowledging he didn't know she was looking, too.

Relationships were different throughout the house. Zuko and Mai kept to themselves, only really kissing when they were alone, which was more often nowadays.

Suki and Sokka ran about freely, arm in arm, acting crazy and fun constantly.

And lastly, Aang and Katara were romantic, but acknowledged their youngness by kissing only when...well, when it was needed. Which, as well, was much more often nowadays.

–

"Suki?" Sokka whispered, slowly and lovingly.

She turned in her sleep, a little shaken by the sudden noise.

"Huh?" she muttered in her sleep.

"S-s-u-u-k-k-i-i," he sang in a calling way.

Finally, she woke. Rubbing her eyes, and when she saw Sokka, fixing her hair, she looked him in the cerulean eyes.

"Sokka? Is everything okay?" she asked, taking a mint from her nightstand for nights when Sokka came in her room unexpectedly.

He smiled at her.

"Yes..."

"So, what's up?" she said, knowing there had to be a reason for all this.

"Nothing..."

"So....why are you in my room?" she said, not in a mean way, but in a knowledgeable way.

"This:," he said, leaning forward.

And so they kissed in the middle of the night, as the wind roared against the windows in her room.

Then, a sudden thunder boom cracked, making the two jump suddenly.

"I'm scared," Sokka uttered, then regretting it.

"I'm...I'm just...kidding," he stuttered.

Suki laughed.

"No, silly. It's okay, tell the truth. I love it when you show your child scares," she said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Thanks," he said, all high and mighty now.

A knock suddenly came on Suki's green door.

She cast a confused look to Sokka, who crawled under the bed muttering, "Boogie-man!", just for Suki's laughs.

And then, Katara walked inside.

"Hi, Katara...something...wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"A little...could I ask you something...personal?" she said, sitting on her bed.

"Sure!"

"Where's Sokka?" she asked.

"Heh, why is that personal?" Suki laughed, looking at her with a smile in her face.

"Well...you know...I don't want to embarrass him if he's hiding from the Boogie Man in here or something. He used to constantly do that when we were younger," she explained, laughing.

"Katara!" Sokka whined, offended.

"Sokka?" She looked toward him, laughing a little.

"Why did you tell that to my _girlfriend_?" he whined.

Suki laughed all the while, running to the bathroom.

Oh, how she loved that Water Tribe pair...

–

Zuko and Mai were sitting at the kitchen table, feeding each other cherries.

That is, until the rest of the gaang woke up.

"Good morning, gaang!" Aang said cheerily, happy as usual.

"'Morning, Aang," Katara whispered in his ear, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Twinkle-toes," Toph acknowledged.

"Hey...we already ate...so, we're going to go outside for a bit before that meeting. That okay with you guys?" Zuko said, pointing to Mai.

"Sure!" Katara said, happy Zuko was spending alone time with Mai. She knew Mai didn't feel the least bit lonely, she was never lonely. But, still. It looked nice again to have them together before and after meetings, and _secretly_ during meetings, _sometimes_.

Zuko went outside, and Mai waved him ahead...she had unfinished business to do.

She walked toward the toaster, where Katara just so happened to be standing.

"Hey...you know how you wanted to talk a little?" Mai said, hoping to God Aang sat down already.

"Yes...do you want to?" Katara questioned.

"Well, yeah. I have a little something you might like to hear...at least, coming from me, maybe," Mai said, chuckling a bit as she went.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, tell me something about Zuko, and I'll tell you something about Aang."

"Okay...well, Zuko...is lightening up quite a bit since the war ended," Katara supplied, not knowing the reason for this.

"Good. Now for Aang," she said.

Katara smiled and looked at him. Aang smiled back, buttering his bread all the while.

"Just...make sure to tell him to not get his underwear in a bunch every time he sees you," she said. Katara smiled, thinking she meant the metaphor, "Don't get your pants in a bunch," or something like that.

Little did she know, this time Mai was dead serious.

So, Mai walked over to Aang, and motioned for him to rise and talk.

"Hey, Mai! What's up?" he said, cheery attitude remaining.

"Aang...I just wanted to tell you. I know you think Katara is drop dead gorgeous," Aang blushed, "but, is it _this _really necessary?" she finished. On the word _this _she pointed to his underwear, hanging the entire way out, knotted and curled probably from sleep or his pants.

"Oh!" he gasped, blushing so beat red a tomato looked normal.

At that moment, Katara walked over to Mai.

"Glad we got to talk," she muttered, patting her back.

Mai smiled and went out to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Who, hopefully, didn't have _his _underwear in a bunch.

–

**A/N: Originally, I wanted this to be a really cute Maiko, but I think it leaned more toward Sukka. But, that's okay. I think it's cute either way. I know this should really be like a Funny Moments chapter, but I think it'll be better as a one-shot. I have my ideas for FM, anyway. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, and leave your thoughts!**

**Don't think this is the last you'll hear of me. Expect WAYYY more one-shots coming into the Avatar and Danny Phantom fandoms.**

**Thanks again! Hope you liked this!**

**Xx.**

**Review! **


End file.
